Zoids: The White Ghost
by Iflyte
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever! This is a crossover between Zoids: Chaotic Century and the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Zoids Chaotic Century and Mobile Suit Gundam belong to their respective owners. You guys kick ass!  
  
Zoids: The White Ghost A Zoids Chaotic Century/ Mobile Suit Gundam crossover fanfic by Iflyte  
  
The planet this story takes place on is planet Zi, a world not so different from our Earth. Well.except one thing. On this planet there are combat machines called Zoids. These Zoids are used in both political and personal confrontations. Zoids are like animals in both overall appearance and personality. Some are wild, and will attack anything that crosses their path. While others are tame and used by the people who live on Zi. We will now look at a specific group of people that had just fought their way through a war that had split the planet in two and changed their lives forever and now they are trying to live their lives out in peace. Unknown to them they are about to start an all new adventure. Filled with new friends, new enemies, and a whole lot of fighting!  
  
" Fiona, are you sure we're going the right way?" Van asked his Zoidian friend. They had been traveling for a few hours through canyons in Van's Blade Liger. Van's organoid, Zeke, followed along side the giant blue machine. They had separated from their friends Irvine, and Moonbay. They had planned to meet at a town about 300 miles away. " I think so. The map says we are supposed to go this way." Fiona answered. Van took the map from her hands and looked at it. " We were supposed to turn right at that canyon back there. We'll just have to turn around and head back." Fiona tilted her head down. " Sorry Van." She apologized. Van reached back and ruffed Fiona's blonde hair. " It's okay Fiona." As Van maneuvered his Blade Liger he heard gunfire and explosions coming from over a ridge. Van knew this could only be trouble and his Liger ran. When it gained enough speed it ran up one of the rocky walls and jumped out of the canyon. " Van look! Aren't those Imperial Command Wolf's?" Fiona said, pointing to a battle ahead of them. " Yeah Fiona, and they're circling around some sort of Zoid. At least I think it's a Zoid." Van said as he watched the Command Wolf's circle around a white machine. The two took a good look at it. It stood upright like a human being, had mostly white colors except for a bit of red on its feet and lower part of its torso. Its upper torso had blue on it and two vents near the front. The head was humanoid. It had two blazing gold eyes and had an antenna in a V shape. It had some sort of laser rifle in its right hand and it was trying to shoot at the Command Wolfs. Its left arm carried a large rectangular shield that it was using to shield it from the Command Wolfs attacks. " Should we help them?" Van asked Fiona. Fiona looked at him and nodded. " Okay, Zeke! Let's go!" Van yelled to his organoid friend. Zeke roared. Thrusters opened from his back and he flew high into the air. His body turned into a blue light and dive-bombed into the Blade Liger. The blue lion roared and ran toward the battlefield.  
  
Meanwhile, The white machine was being pummeled with cannon fire. " The Gundam can't take much more of this." The pilot said as he tried to fire at one of the machines attacking him. The machine sidestepped the attack and countered with the twin cannons on its back. The attack hit the machine hard enough to knock it over. 'Is this the end?' the pilot thought. He closed his eyes and waited for his demised as one of the machines stood over him and prepared to deliver the finishing blow. Suddenly, its front right leg was slashed off by a blue blur. It fell off the white machine. The pilot opened his eyes and saw his opponent on the ground. He maneuvered his machine back to its feet and found that the other two machines were running away. He looked to his left and saw a blue lion-like machine standing next to him. His machine backed up a bit but stopped when the orange visor opened and he saw a young woman and young man waving to him. The pilot smiled. " Best to introduce myself." He said as he hit a button. With a hiss the cockpit in the torso opened to the outside world. He got out of the pilot's seat and stood on the edge and waved back to the two people.  
  
They both had gotten to the ground and were greeting each other with handshakes and kind words. "I'm Van and this is Fiona." Van said as he shook hands with the pilot of the white machine. Fiona smiled and shook his hand as well. " My name is Amuro." The pilot responded. A conversation ensued. " What kind of Zoid do ya got here? Never seen anything like it before." Van said as he slid his hand along the smooth alloy that covered the foot. " 'Zoid'? Never heard of them. Is it a new kind of mobile suit?" Fiona and Van looked at Amuro weird. " No. And we don't even know what a 'mobile suit' is." Van said. " A mobile suit is a humanoid fighting machine used by both the Principality of Zeon and just now the Earth Federation." Amuro said. Fiona and Van didn't say a word. Amuro sighed. " Maybe you better talk first." " Well, this machine here is my Blade Liger. It's a Zoid. And my friend behind you is my friend Zeke." Van said, pointing to his Zoid and over Amuro's shoulder. Amuro looked over his shoulder and saw red eyes starring at him. He screamed and ran behind Van. " Wha-Wha-What is that th-thing?!" Amuro managed to say. " That's my friend Zeke and you better apologize. You hurt his feelings." Amuro slowly came out from behind Van. " Sorry.Zeke." He said. Zeke smiled and hugged him. " My ribs.you're breaking my ribs." Zeke let go of him. Amuro backed up. " Could you explain what this thing is?" Fiona said as she sat on the white machine's knee. " That is a mobile suit. This one is called Gundam." Amuro spent the next half-hour explaining where he came from. " So let me get this straight. This group of space colonies called 'Side 3' proclaimed themselves the 'Principality of Zeon and are fighting a war of independence against the 'Earth Federation'?" Van asked. Amuro nodded. " And how long have you been a mobile suit pilot?" Fiona asked. " About a month or so." " Where are you're friends?" " The last I remember is I was fighting some of Zeon's mobile suits when everything slowly began to go black. When I awoke I was standing here with machines standing in front of me. They told me to give up my Zoid. I said I didn't know what they were talking about and they stated attacking me. That's when you showed up." " Well, we better get moving. The next town is thirty miles from here. Amuro, would you like to come along with us? You obviously don't know where you are and if those guys come back you could use some help." Amuro smiled. " I'd love to. Let's go. The group gets in their machines and began to walk toward the east. 


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf's Counterattack

Disclaimer: Zoids and Gundam belong to their owners.  
  
Zoid: The White Ghost Chapter 2: Wolf's Counterattack  
  
" Hey Van. What do you think of Amuro's Gundam?" Fiona asked as she looked over her friend's seat. " It's obviously strong. Its armor took several shots from Imperial Command Wolfs almost unscathed! Amuro's hasn't used to Zoid combat. He might be here awhile but he'll get the hang of it." Van said, looking up at the Gundam to his right. Van was a little surprised when the Gundam looked down at him and used his beam rifle to point at something. Van looked forward and saw a town in the distance. " There's the town Fiona. We'll stop and rest for a bit." Fiona looked concerned. 'How will the people react to the Gundam?' she thought.  
  
" Listen guys. That white Zoid and the Blade Liger that interfered are coming' this way. They have to go by these hills to get to the town. We'll jump 'em and take both those Zoids. We can get some good money off them." A man's voice said. " Yeah! It's payback for our partner!" said another man.  
  
" We better get to the town soon. I'm running low on fuel." (Author's note: Gundam's can't handle the long ranges a Zoid can.) Amuro said to himself. Something clicked in his mind and he brought the Gundam to a halt. " There's someone over those hills." Amuro closed his eyes and went into a state of thought. " It's those guys from before!" Gundam aimed its beam rifle at the hills and fired.  
  
" Amuro! What the heck do ya think you're doing?!" Van yelled as he saw a beam fly by his Blade Liger and heading for some hills in front of the town.  
  
The beam rifle's red beam pierced the hills and blew straight through the head of an Imperial Command Wolf. " How did they know we were here?! Do they have long range radar?!" a man said from another Command Wolf.  
  
" Van! It's those Imperial Command Wolf's that attacked Amuro!" Fiona said, pointing to a headless Command Wolf that fell into an opening of the hills, smoke and sparks coming from its neck. " How did Amuro know he was there?!" Van said in shock. " He didn't even appear on radar!" Van looked at the Gundam and it pointed to the only Command Wolf left. It was trying to escape. " Oh no, you ain't going anywhere!" Van's Blade Liger ran after the Command Wolf. When it caught up to it Van aimed the Liger's cannons at it and fired at close range. The Command Wolf fell to the ground. The cockpit opened at its pilot ran for his life. " And good riddance!" Van said. Gundam caught up to the Blade Liger. They looked at each other and began to continue toward the town.  
  
The man that was in the last Command Wolf was running for another section of town. ' I gotta get our boss! Those things.they're so strong!' the man thought as he ran.  
  
  
  
Van: Hey, Van here. Who's the boss of this gang? How did Amuro know where those Imperial Command Wolf's were hiding? He got a lot of explaining to do! Next time on Zoids: Amuro's Secret: Newtypes? 


	3. Chapter 3: Amuro's Secret: Newtypes?

Disclaimer: Zoids and Gundam belong to their respective owners.  
  
Zoids: The White Ghost Chapter 3: Amuro's Secret: Newtypes?  
  
" What the heck is that thing?!" a villager said as he saw the Gundam sitting next to Van's Blade Liger. Things had not been going well for Van, Fiona, and Amuro. People where standing around and gawking at the Gundam. Some kids even climbed it like some sort of jungle gym. Amuro also had another problem. He had finally told Van and Fiona about the Gundam's limited fuel supply. The Gundam was so low on fuel that there would be no chance in hell that it could make it to the next town. Van and Fiona stood outside the Gundam's open cockpit and Amuro sat in the pilot seat going over the Gundam's systems. " So Van. How did you, Zeke, and Fiona meet? You never told me." " Well it's a long story." " I don't think we're going to be moving for awhile." " Well it starts like this. A Zoid was chasing me when I came about these ruins." Van story took a few hours to tell it. Amuro's face had a look of shock and disbelief when he heard about Zeke being an Organoid and being able to merge with Van's Zoid when in combat and Fiona being from an ancient race that lived long ago in planet Zi's history. " Amuro. How did you know those Command Wolfs were over those hills. What are you psychic or something?" Van asked. Zeke tilted his head to the side and Fiona's face looked like it was asking the same question. " When I was on the White Base, the battleship that had become sort of a home to me, certain members of the crew were talking about a thing called Newtypes." Amuro said, putting a checklist aside. " Newtypes?" Fiona said in confusion. " They said that Newtypes were a theory of Zeon Dem Deikun. He was the creator of the Republic of Zeon in the side three colonies. He died under suspicious circumstances. The rumor is that the Zabi family assassinated him. Then they changed it to Principality of Zeon. Deikun said that human's would evolve to the next stage in space. Newtypes are said to be able to react faster and put a machine to the point where an excellent machine is considered sluggish. I heard the captain of the White Base, Bright Noah, say that I might be a Newtype. Maybe I am. But I'm not sure." " Amuro, what are we gonna do about the Gundam's fuel supply?" Fiona asked kindly. " I seriously don't know. The main drive systems are run on fossil fuels while the beam weapons are run off a nuclear reactor. (Author's Note: The Gundam's beam rifle is technically run of the E-cap system. But in order to fire the rifle you need a nuclear reactor that can has enough output to handle it. And if you didn't know, the RX-78-2 Gundam's beam rifle is as powerful as a battleship's mega-particle cannon.) I don't think there is enough fuel in this town to run the Gundam." " May I make a suggestion." A voice said from below. The three looked down to see Doctor D looking over the Gundam. " Doctor D?! Is that you?!" Van said, happy to see their old friend. " Who do you think I am? Of coarse it's me!" Doctor D replied as he climbed his way up to the cockpit. " Are you the pilot of this machine?" Doctor D asked Amuro. Amuro nodded his head. " You have a very impressive machine my boy. I heard your problem and may I make a suggestion." "What?" Amuro asked, eager to here the answer. " We switch the main drive systems from a fossil fuel operation to a Zoid core operation." " Is that even possible Doc?" Van asked the old man. " The way this thing is built I believe it's possible." Excellent idea old man! But you four won't live to try it!" a voice on a loud speaker said. Everyone looked to see two Command Wolfs with an Iron Kong leading them. " You have disrespected my gang. Now you will fight or you will die!"  
  
On another part of Planet Zi.  
  
Two Black Horns sat in a pile of burning scrap and metal. A single red unit stood above them, its single eye glowing a bloody red. It fired the thrusters on its backpack and jumped its way toward what looked like a military base in the distance. The Red Comet has landed on Planet Zi.  
  
Fiona: Hi, it's me Fiona. Who's this guy in the Iron Kong? Is he the boss of those Command Wolfs we Van and Amuro destroyed? Well whoever he is, he is giving us no choice but to fight. Can Van and Amuro defeat this new enemy? Find out of the next Zoids: The White Ghost.A Duel to Remember: Gundam vs. Iron Kong. See you on the battlefield. 


	4. chapter 4: Gundam vs Iron Kong!

The White Ghost  
  
Ch. 4 Gundam vs. Iron Kong  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam and Zoids: CC belong to their respective owners. Blah blah blah let's get on with the story!  
  
Note: By rough estimation I have figured that the Iron Kong is just a bit taller than the Gundam and that the Blade Liger more than likely goes up to the Gundam's waist or lower torso.  
  
The situation was going from bad to worse for Amuro and his new friends. The leader of the Command Wolfs that tried to attack them was standing before them in a monstrous Iron Kong. "You! In the white machine! I will make you pay for what you did to my men!" The commander yelled over the COM system. The Iron Kong's giant fist raised into the air and came down onto the Gundam. Amuro maneuvered the Gundam's left arm and raised its red shield. The shield deflected the attack. "Guys! Get outta here! I get rid of this guy!" Amuro ordered. Van opposed Amuro's idea. "No way Amuro! We aren't leaving you here. We're gonna help," Van looked at Fiona and Zeke and nodded. They nodded back to him in a silent agreement. Amuro blocked all the fists from the Iron Kong while Van and the others (minus Doctor D, who ran to take cover from the battle.) ran back to Van's Blade Liger. Van and Fiona jumped into the cockpit. "Let's go Zeke!" Van called to his organoid friend. Zeke roared and flew into the air and came back down into the Blade Liger. The Liger glowed then opened its steel jaws and roared. The gang took notice. "Command Wolfs! Take care of the Blade Liger! I'll take care of the white machine!" The gang leader ordered. The Command Wolfs ran toward their target with killing intent. "Now, it's just you and me!"  
  
(Author's note: If you are any form of a Zoids fan you already know the outcome of two Command Wolfs versus Van's Blade Liger with Zeke in it so I'm not gonna go into depth with that battle. More fights with Van's Blade Liger will come later.)  
  
Amuro commanded the Gundam to raise its beam rifle. The beam rifle aimed at the Iron Kong. It pulled the trigger but nothing happened. 'Out of energy! Damn it!' Amuro though as he continued to block the blows from the Iron Kong with it's shield. The gang leader was no amateur when it came to battle. The Iron Kong grabbed the shield and tore it from the Gundam's grasp then followed it up by punching the Gundam in the chest. "AAHHHH!!!!" Amuro screamed as his Gundam got knocked down onto a few houses. "No! The civilians!" Amuro said looking at the screens that show what's behind him, concerned for the lives of the villagers. "I gotta finish this quick or more people are gonna die." Amuro looked back at the Iron Kong slowly coming toward him. Amuro commanded the Gundam to stand and it followed his orders. It griped the white, steel rod on its back and pulled it free. The rod lit and a red thermal blade lit. 'That thing's armor looks tough. Better take him out fast with the beam saber!' Amuro thought. The Gundam charged forward for an attack. "Fool! Ya think you're little beam's gonna go through my armor? Think again!" The leader's Iron Kong attempted another punch but the Gundam's beam saber cut the arm clean off. "No! My Kong's arm!" The gang leader cried. He was getting angrier. "Take a blast from my gun!" The Iron Kong fired the double-barreled gun on its other arm. The Kong fired all its shot's and smoke covered the area where the Gundam stood. "Hahahaha! I win!" The leader celebrated. His glee turned to shock and fear when the Gundam ran through the smoke with barely any damage on its armor. The shells did strike the Gundam but its Luna Titanium armor held. 'What?! No armor can take that without an energy shield! Wha.what is this thing?!' The Gang leader wondered in fear and anger. The Gundam charged forward and stabbed the head with its saber. The gang leader was vaporized instantly and the Iron Kong's head melted. The Kong stopped all movements and stood there inoperable. "Amuro? You okay man?" Van asked over the com. "Yeah. I'm.fine." Amuro said beginning to breathe heavily. "Amuro? Why are you breathing like that?" Fiona asked. "He's here." Van asked, confused. "Him. He's on this planet too. Char." Van's Blade Liger walked up and stood next to the Gundam. "Somewhere on this planet is the Red Comet. Things just keep getting worse." Amuro said to himself. "Amuro. If this guy is on Zi then we should change the Gundam over to a Zoid core system." Fiona advised. "Right Fiona. Let's hurry. The sooner we get this done the better." Amuro responded in a kind but serious tone.  
  
A base stood in shambles. All the defending Zoids had fallen to the red machine. The pilot saw in his mind his opponent. "The Gundam is here too? Thing could get interesting." The pilot said with a smile. That pilot was Char Aznable, The Red Comet.  
  
Amuro: Hey everybody, I'm Amuro. The hero of this story. In the next chapter my Gundam finally gets changed to a Zoid core system. Also, a new Gundam appears. The pilot is famous for his work back in my world in Southeast Asia. Can ya guess who he is? Find out in Zoids: The White Ghost: Another Gundam?! Hope to see ya!  
  
Author's note: If anybody has any question's on this story you can also contact me on AOL instant messenger. My name is Iflyte87. 


	5. Chapter 5: Another Gundam!

Zoids: The White Ghost  
  
Chapter 5: Another Gundam?!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam and Zoids belong to their respective owners.  
  
"Ok, Ok, bring her down slowly...slowly..." Doctor D ordered. The Gundam slowly laid down on its back as Doctor D ordered. Amuro moved the controls of the Gundam slowly to make sure the little move was perfect. The Gundam's back hit the ground hard as some soft ground had given way to the Gundam's right hand. "Well, almost perfect." Doctor D said under his breath. Fiona and Van watched from the foot of Van's Blade Liger. "So Van...what do ya think of Amuro's Machine?" Fiona asked. Van crossed his arms. "Well, the Gundam is an amazing machine and all but..." Van trailed off. Fiona tilted her head a little. "But?" she asked. Van patted his hand on the Blade Liger's foot. "But it's nothing compared to me and the Blade Liger!" Van responded with pride. "Van, words like that can get ya killed." An older, male voice said from behind. Van jumped into the air, he was caught by surprise. "Hey man! What's your....Irvine?!" Van said surprised to see his eye patch wearing friend. "In the flesh." Another person stood behind him. "Hey don't forget me!" the person said. "Moonbay!" Fiona said with glee in her voice. Their meeting was cut short by Amuro's arrival. "Hey Van, are these friends of yours?" Amuro asked, pointing at Irvine and Moonbay. "Yep. Amuro, this is Irvine..." Amuro looked eye to eye with the taller man and they nodded in a silent hello. "...And this is Moonbay." Amuro met her eye to eye as well. "Nice to meet ya." Moonbay said, excited that another person had joined their circle of friends. "Hi." Amuro responded. "Hey guys, Doctor D is gonna be awhile changing the Gundam so can we get something to eat? I'm hungry." Van said rubbing his stomach. "Yea, lunch sounds good and I bet Amuro has plenty to tell us about his world." Fiona said. Moonbay and Irvine looked at her confused. "Oh you don't know yet. We'll explain all that has happened at lunch." Fiona said. "Sounds good to me." Irvine said. All of them headed into the town to find a restaurant to eat and explain the freakish things have happened.  
The group sat down at a table. A waitress came over and asked what they would like. They made their orders and the waitress left. "Okay this is what happened. Me and Fiona were..." Van began to explain the events that had occurred. Irvine and Moonbay were surprised at the power the Gundam had. How with its beam rifle and beam saber, it took out Command Wolfs and an Iron Kong. "Amuro, you must be an exceptional pilot back on your home world." Irvine said to the Gundam's pilot. Amuro put his hand behind his head and smiled brightly, a little embarrassed. "Well I'm not that skilled. It's the Gundam's high performance that saved me and my friend's skins." "Amuro, you don't have to modest. Me and Van saw what you can do." Fiona said with a cheery smile. There orders came. Everyone had soup. They were broke and that was all they could afford. Everyone but Amuro sighed in sadness at their lack of cash. As they ate they informed Amuro about how their world worked. Eventually a question came out of Van's mouth. "So Amuro, are there any other pilots like you?" "Yes, there is my friends Kai, Yamato, Sayla, and the other mobile suit pilots of the Earth Federation Forces." "But how do enemy pilots rank against you?" Irvine asked as he handed his empty bowl to a passing waitress. "Most Zeon pilots I can take but there are a few that have given me trouble." "Like who?" Moonbay asked. "There was Ramba Ral, he piloted a blue close-combat mobile suit called a Gouf. He was a master of guerrilla warfare tactics. We killed him in a battle in a desert battle. Then there was Garma Zabi. He was the commander of the Zeon's Earth Attack Force. He died when the White Bases main cannon fired strait through the bridge of his Gaw attack carrier. Then there is...Char Aznable." "Is? You mean you haven't beaten him yet?" Fiona asked. Amuro shook his head. "Our battles all ended in a draw so far. He's Zeon's #1 ace pilot. He was nicknamed the "Red Comet" because of his great speed and his furious combat style. He single handedly took down five federation battleships at the battle of Loum." "And who is it who speaks of my many graces?" A man said as he walked into the restaurant. Amuro knew the voice too well. "Char! You're stuck here too?!" Amuro got up out of his seat to confront the Red Comet. "Amuro, there is no need to be so angry. I'm just in town for repairs." Char responded with his trademark smirk on his face. The restaurant door opened a second time and a younger man with black hair entered. "Raven!" Van yelled as he got up out of his chair. "Nice to meet you again Van." Raven said with a smirk of his own. "I see you know this man. Van, is it? Yes, I found Raven in an almost mindless state. I took him under my wing as an apprentice." "An apprentice? That's not like you Char. You'll probably use him like you did Lalah." "Shut your mouth Amuro! Lalah was like a mother to me and you took her life!" Char yelled angrily. "Me?! If you hadn't brought her into the war she would have never had died!" Amuro responded with equal anger. Char calmed himself. "I will leave this town as soon as an old scientist finishes converting my mobile suit to a Zoid core system." "What?! Doctor D would never do that for you Char!" Amuro said. Char chuckled. "He is. Shadow is making sure of it." Raven responded. "Yes. Raven here has proven useful. He has told me all I want to know about Zoids." Amuro gritted his teeth together in anger. "Amuro, I'm sick of all this fighting and retreating. What do you say? A battle at dusk to finish things? How about near the hills outside of town? I'm sure Van and Raven can fight too. I did find Raven an impressive machine that the doctor is also converting." "What is it?" Fiona asked, interfering. "You will all find out soon enough Amuro." Char said. Raven gripped Char's shoulder. "I find this establishment...unfriendly...I say we try somewhere else." Raven suggested. "I agree. Amuro I'll see you in the field of combat." Char responded as he left with Raven in tow. "Amuro? We need to go back and get Doctor D. He could be in trouble." Van said to Amuro. Amuro nodded in agreement and the both ran out the door toward the hanger. Fiona and the others followed close behind. Money was left on the dining table to pay for the food.  
  
"Doctor D! Are you alright?!" Van yelled inside the hanger the mobile suits and their Zoids were in. "Over here...Van." Doctor D yelled. Everyone ran over to find him lying on the ground next to Zeke. "What happened? Did Shadow hurt you?" Fiona asked concerned. "Na. That Char guy told Shadow not to hurt me. But I'm not trying to convert another mobile suit for awhile" "Thank goodness you're okay." Moonbay said, relieved. "Doctor D, Is the Gundam ready?" Amuro asked. "Yes, yes. It's been converted over. So have Char and Raven's suits. Amuro looked up at Char's Zaku II and turned to see Raven's suit. The suit was bulky and had large legs to handle its weight. It had a large bazooka in its right hand. It was an MS-09 Dom. "Whoa. Is that..." Van stared at the Dom. "That's Raven's suit Van. Don't be fooled by the bulky armor. It's fast, it hovers in the air and that 360 mm giant bazooka can dish out some serious damage, so can the heat saber mounted in a holster on it's back." Amuro informed Van. "You know a lot about this suit. Have ya fought it before?" Van said surprised at Amuro's knowledge of the black and purple mobile suit. "Yes Van, I have fought against a few Doms before. Just make sure not to blowup the legs." "Why?" "The hovering movement of the Dom is powered by thermonuclear jet engines in its legs. Blow one of those and you could blow away us and the entire town." Amuro warned. "Oh..." "Van...this battle is not going to be easy." Van nodded in agreement.  
  
Dusk soon came to the small town and four machines stood in the hills overlooking the town. "Raven, you ready?" Char called his apprentice over the communications array. "Yes Char. I've been ready." Char smiled. "Good." Standing one hundred yards across from Char and Raven stood Amuro in the Gundam and Van in his Blade Liger. "Amuro can we take them?" "You just worry about Raven. Char and I need to settle things." "Ok. Zeke, let's go!" Van called out. The organoid merged with the Blade Liger and its performance improved greatly. "Heh, Van do I have a surprise for you. Shadow!" Raven yelled to his organoid. Shadow merged with the Dom and its performance went up too. "Whoa did he just..." "...Merge his organoid with mobile suit?" Van and Amuro said, Amuro finishing Van's sentence. Char called Amuro over the communications link. "So you noticed Amuro. This is the true reason we came here. Mobile suits with Zoid cores perform much better than those powered by fossil fuels and with the addition of an organoid...well I think you get the picture. Amuro today be finish this." Char said to his nemesis. "You're on!" Both teams charged at each other and broke off to fight each other's nemesis.  
  
"This is gonna be good." Irvine said watching from a distance. "How can you say that? Amuro and Van's lives are in danger." Fiona said concerned for her friends lives. "Fiona, Van left you here because he knew this was gonna be a tough battle. Don't worry. They won't lose." Moonbay said, comforting Fiona. They all watched the battle unfold.  
  
The Dom circled the Blade Liger like a shark circling his prey. "Van, I'm gonna enjoy killing you with this new toy of mine." Raven said to Van. "How about you stop running around in circles and we can get this battle moving!" Van responded. "Fine then Van! Die!" Raven yelled as he unleashed a volley of bazooka shots onto the Blade Liger. Van responded to Raven's attack with his energy shield. The shield to the bulk of the blows but it was soon brought to its limits and broke. "Damn you Raven!" Van yelled as he unleashed a volley of laser shots from the cannons under the Blade Liger's body. The Dom's speed and heavy armor protected Raven from Van's attacks. "How about this Van? Watch the birdy." Raven said smugly as he hit a switch on the panel label 'Flash Gun'. Suddenly a bright flash of white light flew from the yellow crest on the left side of the Dom's torso. "AHHH!!! I can't see!!" Van said covering his eyes. "Now die Van!" Raven said drawing the heat saber from the Dom's back holster. He was about to bring it down when the Blade Liger drew one of its heat blades from its left side. "You first Raven! HHAAA!!" Van dashed his Blade Liger forward and the two machines struck one another hard. The Blade Liger's blade slashed a deep gash into the torso of Raven's Dom, the section of torso above Raven's cockpit. The damage immobilized the Dom. But the Blade Liger did not escape unscathed. The Dom's heat saber slashed a deep gash into the side of Van's Blade Liger, immobilizing it as well. Both machines fell over. Their battle ended in a draw.  
  
During Van and Raven's fight Amuro and Char went bazooka to beam rifle, heat hawk to beam saber, steel fist to steel fist. Soon they threw away there main ranged weapons and went into a close combat brawl. The Gundam's beam sword deflected Char's Zaku II's heat hawk. Char came back by slamming his Zaku II's foot into the torso of the Gundam. They stood separated almost as if time stood still.  
  
"Amuro's in trouble. Zeke, if Amuro now has a Zoid core system in the Gundam than you can merge with the Gundam and help him win. Go for it Zeke!" Amuro yelled to his friend. Zeke roared and flew out of the Blade Liger and Toward the Gundam.  
  
"Char's in trouble. What? Van's organoid is going to help that Amuro character? Than Shadow...go help Char!" Raven yelled. Shadow blasted away from the Dom and flew toward Char's Zaku II.  
  
"What in the world?!" Amuro and Char said at the same time as light covered their suits. "Zeke is that you?" Amuro called out. Zeke gave a slight roar in response. "Thanks Zeke. At this point I need all the help I can get." "Shadow, thank you. I need your power to defeat Amuro." The two mobile suits charged at one another, faster and more powerful than ever. "Char!" "Amuro!" They yelled at one another. Char's Heat Hawk slammed into the shoulder of the Gundam. Amuro moved the Gundam lower and pulled a long horizontal slash. Part of the arms of Char's Zaku II were melted and destroyed and knocked the Zaku II back. The Gundam stood up and they faced one another. Without warning a large explosive shell blew up between them. "What was that?!" Amuro yelled. Looking for where the shot came from. He soon found another mobile suit standing on a hill above the combat area. Soon Amuro saw the V-shaped antennae signature to a Gundam mobile suit. "Great, it's a RX-79(G) ground combat Gundam." Char responded with grief in his voice. A message went to all the machines below. "This is Shiro Amada of the 08th MS Team. This message is for the two Zeon units below. End this battle at once and surrender. I have you covered from a higher position. You have no chance of escape." The pilot of the ground combat Gundam said. "Raven try to use your flash gun again to give us cover." Char ordered his apprentice "Alright Char." Raven responded. Another flash emitted from the Dom's now trashed torso. In that brief moment Char and Raven had escaped. The only sign Raven and Char were there was the trashed remains of the Raven's Dom. The ground combat Gundam walked down the hill and met with the Gundam. "So you're Amuro. It's good to know there are allies here to trust." Shiro said to Amuro. "Yeah." Amuro responded.  
  
Amuro: Hey everybody, Amuro here. On the Next Zoids: The White Ghost, a new ally is welcomed into the group. His name is Shiro Amada and he'll help us find a way to send us home. Please don't miss the next chapter! Author's note: My apologies for taking so long on this story. I have been very busy on other important writing projects. I hope this chapter makes up for it. 


End file.
